Save me
by Jazu
Summary: Ginny ha vivido mas de 2 años aferrada a un amor que la lastima... Sera posible que encuentre a alguien que la ayude a salir de ese triste destino... Pasen y averiguenlo... HG... PLIS DEJEN SUS R&R! IMPORTANTES SON!
1. Conociendo mi dolor

Hello… soy yo ahora con un nuevo fic!!!... Bueno ante todo debo decir que algunos de los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y que lo único realmente mío es la historia_, pues en realidad esto es parte de mi vida…_ ahh… y lo hago sin fines de lucro…

**IMPORTANTE:**

El trama de este fic… no es a base de los libros… es una historia propia pero utilizando estos personajes!!!... espero q les guste!!! BYE…

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo mi dolor**

_Quiero odiarte por entrar como entraste a mi vida y hacerte pasar por aquel que me haría salir del hoyo en el que me había hundido… Quiero odiarte por tantas palabras de amor que me dijiste y que en el fondo no sentiste… Quiero odiarte por un día haberme hecho sentir tan mujer y hoy hacerme sentir insignificante… Quiero odiarte por que todavía deseo tus besos, tus caricias, tus locuras… pero al recordarlas, lágrimas surcan mis mejillas por que me remueven el dolor que siento al no poder odiarte como quiero por que todavía te amo… Te amo tanto… y mi corazón no entiende que tú lo lastimas, lo hieres y lo haces trisas._

-

Ginny Weasley era una joven de 18 años que cursaba su primer año en la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas. Su apariencia ante los demás era de una chica alegre y sin problemas ya que su padre era uno de los políticos más importantes de su ciudad; pero lo que nadie sabía aparte de sus mejores amigas era que detrás de tanta "máscara" se hallaba una niña triste y necesitada de alguien que la salvara del triste destino al que se estaba sumergiendo.

Ginny llevaba más de 2 años manteniendo una especie de "relación sentimental" con Jake Rogers, un muchacho que le llevaba exactamente un año mas a ella, era alto, moreno y con unos ojos y una sonrisa que la hacia sacar hasta el ultimo suspiro. Ella sabia que no era el muchacho perfecto pues conocía todas sus mañas pero… fue aquel que la enamoró como nunca alguien lo había conseguido en ella.

-

Era una noche fresca y despejada que permitía ver las estrellas que alumbraban y adornaban tan divinamente el cielo.

Ginny estaba llorando como muchas otras noches en el patio trasero de su casa, pero en una esquina que ella consideraba su escondite, ya que nadie la podía ver; a excepción de Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron; pues el ya mas de una vez la había encontrado ahí.

-Otra vez llorando, chiquita… -dijo en voz baja el moreno, asustándola pues no lo había sentido llegar.

-Harry!!!... vete… vete por favor… - dijo sollozando

-Mmm… sabes que no lo haré… sabes que me quedare aquí junto a ti esperando a que se te pase lo que sea que tengas y que en tu intento de que no te saque lo que te sucede, entablemos alguna loca conversación tan peculiar en ti…

-Ja…- de la cara de ella salió un intento de sonrisa fallida que permitían ver cuan hinchados estaban sus ojos.

-Wao… creo que lo de hoy es peor que lo de otros días… quieres tomar algo o te doy lo de siempre??

-Prefiero lo de siempre…

Harry saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta una pequeña bolsa plástica del cual saco un pequeño paquete que le dio a Ginny.

-Sabes… si mamá me viera con esto me daría tremendo sermón… -decía mientras abría el paquete de Kisses y se comía 2 besitos de chocolate – ella sigue con eso de que estoy muy gorda. (N/A: Que pensaron que le daría??)

-Pero por que… si así estas perfecta!!!

-Cuidado y te oye Ron… pensará que tratas de seducir a su hermanita…

-Jaja… no te preocupes… me dijo tu mamá que salió con Hermione hace como media hora…

-Mmm… ya veo… por lo menos a el le va bien…

-Chiquita… esto... pues…

-Dime…

-Pues… cuando me dirás que te pasa… o sea por que siempre andas llorando acá atrás y aparentas después que todo esta como si nada ha pasado… aunque no lo haces muy bien pues te delata tu sonrisa ya que pierde ese brillo tan especial en ti…

-Jumm... mi sonrisa… -Ginny volvió a ver hacia el cielo y contemplando las estrellas nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas…

-Oh, chiquita… no llores… ven… -Harry se acerco mas a Ginny y la abrazó de manera que ella estaba recostada en el pecho de el.

-Ha… Harry… explícame que tengo mal??... Explícame por que no me pueden amar como yo amo…

-Ginny… no tengo que explicarte que tienes mal, pues nada seria la respuesta… y en lo otro… quizás te has enamorado de la persona equivocada…

-Harry… me duele… me duele tanto adentro de mi… siento como si a mi corazón le echaron una maldición para que se fuera rompiendo lentamente y que nunca parara de dolerme… me siento tan mal…

-Chiquita… no se que decirte para que ya no estés así…

-Nada… - dijo esta interrumpiéndolo – no digas nada… solo necesito que me abraces… necesito tenerte cerca… por favor no me sueltes…

Habían pasado 10 largos minutos en donde Ginny no paro de llorar y Harry no se separo ni un instante de ella… 10 minutos en donde Ginny se sintió protegida mientras se desmoronaba…

-Harry… hoy… hoy quiero que sepas que tengo… hoy quiero que conozcas el triste destino al que estoy atada

-Gin… no es necesario

-NO, si lo es… quiero que conozcas la parte estúpida de mí

-Ginny, nada de ti es estúpido, así que no hables así…

-Sí, si lo es… y hoy lo sabrás…

-Hace más de 2 años conocí por casualidad a Jake…

-A tu novio…

-Jumm… mi novio… suena tan raro oírlo así…

-Como así??... Ron me dijo que el muchacho, ese tal Jake, el que estaba aquí hace un tiempo es tu novio

-Creo que en parte era verdad eso… pero ya entenderás… Bueno como te decía… conocí a Jake por casualidad hace más de 2 años en la fiesta de un conocido… Recuerdo que cuando nos presentaron lo primero que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos… Tenían tan especial contraste con su piel, que simplemente se me hacían encantadores… al igual que su sonrisa…

-

**--- Flash Back ---**

-Ginny, te presento a Jake; Jake te presento a Ginny

-_Wao… Merlín que ojos…_

-Mucho gusto...

-Ehh… si, si… mucho gusto… - _y que encantadora sonrisa…_

-Bueno ya los presente, así que me retiro

-Pe… pero… -dijeron Ginny y Jake al mismo tiempo

-Esto pues… como que nos dejaron solos… -dijo Jake

-Eh… si… -_Merlín ahora de que le hablo?? Ojala no le parezca una chiquilla… _

-Y bien, en que colegio estudias??

-Pues en la Academia de Hechicería de Londres

-Oh… que bien buen colegio

-Sí… pero no es nada fácil… y tu donde estudias??

-Yo, en el Instituto de Salem

-Oh… cerca de mi colegio… y en que año vas??

-Pues en ultimo y tu??

-Que suerte la tuya, yo voy en penúltimo, pero no debo de quejarme mucho… si no fuera porque cumplo en mayo no me dejaban entrar el año que entre… (N/A: Aka en mi país existe una especie de límite de edad para comenzar la escuela…)

-Oh… que curioso a mi me pasó igual… yo soy del 11 de mayo y tu, de que día??

-Jeje… no me lo creo… yo también!!

Ginny y Jake se quedaron el resto de la fiesta sentados, conversando, apartados de los demás.

-Hola chicos… veo que se cayeron bien, llevan más de tres horas por acá…

-Que??... más de 3 horas… no te creo… Merlín… es cierto… mira la hora… esto… debo irme. Prometí llegar temprano hoy… Eh… nos vemos en otra ocasión??

-Si, si… por ahí nos veremos…

Ginny ya había cruzado la puerta cuando a lo lejos escuchó que la llamaban

-Que pasa??

-Mira, Jake me preguntó si aceptarías que el te acompañara hasta tu casa..

-Mmm… en serio?? – pregunto entre dudosa y emocionada

-Es en serio, puedo?? – dijo Jake a la espalda de su amigo, haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara

-Esto… pues si… seria un placer…

Jake y Ginny llevaban no más de 10 minutos caminando cuando ya habían llegado a la casa de la chica.

-Oh… que casa tan linda…

-Eh... gracias... eh te agradezco la compañía hasta mi casa… y pues fue un gusto conocerte

-Bueno lo de la compañía soy yo el que lo agradece, y en definitiva el gusto fue mió…

Ginny bajo la mirada pues se sentía halagada con el comentario pero solo se le ocurrió decirle buenas noches…

-Sí… Buenas noches…

Ella iba caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de su casa y pensaba que había pasado una noche muy entretenida con Jake, y ya cuando la pelirroja estaba a pasos de la puerta Jake la llamó a lo lejos…

-Eh... dime

-Que harás mañana??

-Tengo clases de baile en la tarde, solamente…

-Eh… pues entonces nos vemos mañana…

-_Nos vemos mañana??_... Pe… pero… cuando Ginny quiso preguntarle a que se debía eso, Jake ya estaba lejos, así que simplemente entró a su casa con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

**--- Fin del Flash Back ---**

**-**

-Y… se vieron al día siguiente??

-Pues si… resulta que el ya me había visto antes, porque vive en la misma calle de la escuela de baile. Pero según el no me había hablado pues porque para ese tiempo era novia de Dean

-Y…ese día cuando se vieron que paso??

-Pues caminamos por la ciudad… hablamos, nos reímos y…

-Te pidió ser su novia…

-Mmm… no… ese día no… pero si al día siguiente; convirtiendo así el 15 de agosto del 2004 en un día que esta entre los errores mas grandes de mi vida….

-Bien… hay algo que no comprendo… Si hace 2 años que estas en esta "relación sentimental" con Jake… eso quiere decir que engañaste a Tom y a Neville??

-Bueno mira la verdadera relación de "novios" entre Jake y yo solo duro 2 meses (desde agosto a octubre) y terminamos por que mis amigas de la Academia me decían que lo veían con la ex novia, y un día le reclame y me dejó según el por que yo no le tenia confianza. Pero en realidad después me di cuanta que solo fue una pantalla para disfrazar el hecho de que esa chica no era la "ex" pues ellos nunca se habían dejado.

-Ay… chiquita el se merece una golpiza!!!

-Mmm… quizás si… pero lo que tengo yo también me lo busque por que a pesar de que yo sabía que el me había engañado y que ellos estaban juntos… cada vez que intentaba rehacer mi vida sentimental, el se metía en mis pensamientos o me buscaba y yo terminaba con la relación para ir a donde el y ser la otra chica de el…

-Sabes… no eres estúpida como tu dices… sino que persigues el amor a toda costa… y eso no es malo… malo es aferrarse a lo que te lastima… Debes date una oportunidad… para que encuentres el verdadero amor…

-Mmm… pues si… pero bueno… basta por hoy de tantas lágrimas… y a ver quien llega a la cocina primero…CORRE!!!!

Y ambos corrieron hasta la casa dejando atrás a la niña triste y que necesita ser salvada…

* * *

**N/A:**

Mmm… bueno que decir…

Pues ya se; se que esto se sale un poco de lo que he escrito antes… pero digamos que esto es algo que tenia que hacer de alguna forma…

Plis… **DEJEN SUS CRITIKS**… y a ver si me dan ideas de cómo "salvar" a Ginny…. (pues la verdadera chik del problema todavía no lo esta!)

BYE…

**…: Diminuta :…**


	2. Los tres pasos

**Gracias a todos aquellos q al pasarse x aki me han dejado una critik… se les aprecia mucho x tan divino detalle XD**

**Zafiro Potter: **Pues si, fuiste la primera… y me alegro q te parezca bueno el fic… TIENES 40 AÑOS!!!!... jejeje… mentira… ya sabia y sabes no importa!!! Eres una persona en la q se puede confiar y en realidad das muy buenos consejos… que te aseguro q Ginny tratara de seguir…

**Gianny:** Hijita!!! Gracias x haberte pasado x aka y mas x la critik… y en realidad, si, Harry tiene razón… muxa razón… y ya veras q todo problema tiene solución (a donde habré escuchado eso… mmm).

**Thaly: **Ayyy… sobrinix… no quise hacerte llorar… pero es q entiende… las cosas q sentía Ginny y x las q pasa no son nada alegres a veces… Espero q con este capi… no llores… q la ida es muy bella!!!! XD

**Ferny: **En definitiva la salvaremos… o sino no c acaba el fic… jejeje… y pues q bueno q te halla gustado muxo el fic…

**Anatripotter:** Jumm… kien abra sido ese pajarito… pero no importa… se le agradece muxo su intervención… Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic.. Y la manera como exprese los sentimientos de Ginny… xq a veces siento q se me es difícil tratar d expresar como la pasa ella… y todo lo q siente muy adentro d ella… en cuanto a los consejos… pues Ginny es una chik lista y sabe q es lo mejor para ella… aunq a veces no lo quiera hacer… pero ya veremos q pasa en este capi… BYE…

Se les kiere a cada una d ustedes …. BEshOS!!!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Los tres pasos**

-Pues creo que en definitiva, no me vas a prestar atención…

-Ahh?? … que dices Luna??

-Ginny, llevó tratando de contarte algo hace tiempo y estas como ida

-Oh… discúlpame que estaba pensando en Harry…

-Uyy… en Harry – dijo en tonito burlón…

-O sea, es que anoche le conté a Harry mi lió con Jake… y pues temo que se lo cuente a Ron

-Pero… no me has dicho que Ron nunca se ha enterado de las veces que Harry te ha encontrado atrás…

-Sí, pero…. Esto es distinto… Es mas voy a llamarlo!!!

-

-"_Alo??"_

_-"Harry… mira es Ginny…"_

_-"Ah… que tal?? Que pasó"_

_-"No… nada es que… necesito decirte algo sobre anoche…"_

_-"Eh… mira estoy en un examen ahora mismo. Si quieres nos vemos en la cafetería que esta frente a tu escuela en una hora…"_

_-"Eh… si, si… esta bien"_

_-"Bueno, hasta luego…"_

_-_

-Y… porque no le dijiste??

-Es que estaba en un examen… y me dijo que nos viéramos en la cafetería de aquí ahora luego…

-Uyy… vas a tener una cita con Potter… vas a tener una cita con Potter… vas…

-Para la cancioncita ya!! No es ninguna cita… solo vamos a aclarar unas cosas…

-Mmm… como sea… tan tara ra ra ra laa lara… y luna siguió tarareando la cancioncita…

-Hey basta!... y que era lo que me decías hace un rato??

-Ah… no… mejor no… es algo sin importancia…

-Habla Luna, que se te nota que es algo que debo saber… de que se trata…

-Es que… uyy… pues del idiota, inservible de Jake…

-Oh… que paso ahora??

-Pues que esta mañana lo vi en la casa de Pansy y parece que ella ya lo perdono…

-QUE!!! O sea… tanto me esforcé para que ella se enterará nuevamente que entre el y yo hay algo… para que ahora lo perdone así de rápido!!! Es que hay que ver que ella es masoquista y tonta!!!

-Ginny… una pregunta… por que no olvidas todo lo que tenga que ver con Jake y sigues adelante??

-Porque sencillamente soy débil y no puedo!!! Y ya no me hables de eso..

-

-Hey Ron… y para donde fuiste con Hermy anoche?? Me quedé hasta tarde en tu casa y ni llegaste…

-Ah… es que fuimos al cine y luego nos quedamos en el parque… y que hiciste hasta tarde en mi casa??

-Pues me quedé charlando un poco con Ginny…

-Eh… jeje… no sabía que ahora querías saber que color de uñas están de moda y esas cosas

-Pues no se de que hablas… Ginny no es de hablar de esas "cosas", por lo menos conmigo…

-Ja… te sorprenderías… la conozco muy bien!!!

-S_i tú lo dices…-pensó_

-Y… que onda... tu y Ginny que?? Ahora muy amiguitos?? El hecho de que seas mi mejor amigo no quiere decir que te de chance con mi hermanita… además ella esta con Jake…

-Y hablando de ese… como le va a tu hermana con el??

-Pues creo que bien… Ginny siempre anda feliz, yo creo que ni tiene problemas con ese…

-_Jumm… eso es lo que tu crees…_ - Mmm… bueno vengo ahora

-Y tu para donde vas??

-Eh… a… a comer

-Oh te acompaño… estoy hambriento…

-Ehh… pero… pero… mira ahí viene Hermy… nos vemos… - y antes que Ron pudiera decir algo mas, Harry ya había desaparecido.

-

Harry llegó a la cafetería y con tan solo entrar vio a lo lejos aquella radiante cabellera color rojo fuego que tanto le gustaba… se acerco a ella y vio lo inquieta que se veía jugando con la sal y la pimienta, mientras esperaba que el llegara.

-Esta sola señorita?? –pregunto, produciéndole a Ginny una sonrisa.

-Mmm… bueno eso depende… Si es usted el impuntual amigo de mi hermano… creo que ya no estar sola…

-Hey… yo no soy impuntual… solo llegue 10 minutos tarde

-Mmm… como sea…

-Y a ver chiquita… que era lo que querías decirme??

-Ahh… mira… me imagino que sabes que… eso que te dije anoche… pues Ron no lo sabe y pues… no quisiera que se entere.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Calladito me veo mas bonito – y mostró una espectacular sonrisa – no el diré nada a tu hermano… y a cambio de guardarme esa información tienes que hacer algo!

-QUE!!!... es que hay que ver… ya nada en este mundo es gratis??

-Jeje… calma fiera… solo quiero que comas conmigo ahora pues tengo hambre y no me gusta comer solo…

-Ah!!! OK… no hay problema…

-Bien… que desea ordenar srta. – pregunto el mesero

-Mmm… bueno me da una orden de papas a la francesa con pollo, un zumo de calabaza tamaño grande… ahh... y que tenga poca azúcar… es que estoy tratando de cuidar la línea… eh… me trae un cupcake de chocolate con chispas de canela… y ahh… me podría traer un paquete de Kisses…

-Wao… me haces pensar que estoy comiendo con tu hermano.

-Gracioso… pero que mas da… este es el apetito Weasley

-Y usted caballero que desea?

-Pues a mi solo me trae una orden de papas a la francesa con pollo y un zumo de calabaza.

-Ok… ya lo traigo…

-Ginny creo que ingerir tanto chocolate un día te hará mal

-O.O… no digas eso… el chocolate es el mejor alimento que puede existir!!!

-Ja, ja... ya veo

-

Harry y Ginny estaban pasando un rato alegre mientras comían, se estaban divirtiendo y mucho hasta que…

-Ginny… Ginny… que pasa??

A Ginny las manos le temblaban y tenía la vista perdida hacia la puerta de enfrente de la cafetería, situación que preocupo a Harry; y que en busca de saber que pasaba vio lo mismo que su amiga…

En la puerta de enfrente estaba Jake besándose con una muchacha muy flaca, pálida y de un cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

-Ha… Harry… - tartamudeaba la pelirroja – eh… creo...creo que… mejor me voy…

-No Ginny… no le demuestres que te lastima… tienes que ser fuerte…

-Es… es que no puedo! – Ginny se levantó de un brinco de la silla y salió corriendo por la puerta lateral

-Ginny!! –afuera Harry la agarró por el brazo y la abrazó con ternura

Ella hacía todo lo posible para no llorar… no podía permitir que los demás la vieran así…

Harry la tomo por el mentón y la miro a los ojos…

-Tienes que encontrar dentro de ti a esa chica fuerte…

-Jumm… eh… si… pero…

-Pero nada… tienes que hacerlo o sino el seguirá jugando con tus sentimientos

Ginny estaba callada, mirando los ojos color esmeralda de Harry…

-Tienes lindos ojos… dijo Ginny haciendo que Harry se sonrojara y le soltara el mentón

-Eh… gracias…

-Mira debo irme… no quiero seguir aquí nos vemos en otra ocasión…

-Eh… si, si

-Y… gracias…

-

-Luna!!!

-Que pasa… por que estas agitada??

-No… es... que… vine corriendo

-Pero por que?? Que paso??

-Lo vi… lo vi con Pansy… y el la besaba… y…

-Oh... Ginny

-… y… yo me paré antes que el me viera y salí y… Merlín que le dije??

-Como así no entiendo… Como que qué le dijiste… si has dicho antes que saliste antes que te viera…

-Merlín… le dije a Potter que tenia lindos ojos!!!

-Ah?? Jajaja… pero si es verdad!

-Si… oh... pero que vergüenza… Uyy la culpa la tiene esa estúpida de Pansy (N/A: Xq será q cuando pasamos penas culpamos al que sea??)

-Mira… tu eres mi amiga, te quiero y te aprecio mucho… y creo que lo que necesitas es seguir… no me cansare de decírtelo… olvida ya de una vez por todas a Jake…

Ginny se sentó y quedó un rato pensando en silencio…

-Necesito ayuda… - se le escapo en un susurro…

-Que dijiste?

-O sea, si es cierto… necesito sacar a Jake de mi vida… pero esta vez en serio… pero necesito ayuda!!!

-BIEN!!! Te aseguro que es lo mejor… Así que hay que poner en marcha los "tres pasos"…

-Los tres pasos?? – Que hablas??

-Bien, si deseas olvidarte de un chico siempre es mejor comenzar con los "tres pasos"

-Y… cuales son esos??

-Ya lo veras… hoy solo sabrás el Paso 1

-Y cual es??

-En tu casa te diré!

-

A las 3 de la tarde Luna Ginny estaba en medio de la habitación de la pelirroja. Luna con una gran sonrisa en su cara y Ginny sin saber todavía el paso 1

-Bien Luna… ya estamos aquí… ahora habla!!!

-Ok… mira el paso 1 para tratar de olvidar definitivamente es: "Borrar su existencia material"

-Ahh?? Pero como así??

-Uyy... hay que ver que eres lenta… Busca todo lo que tengas que te recuerde a el… como regalos, cartas y cosas así que el te halla dado.

-Ah… Ok

Al cabo de unos minutos…

-Mmm… aquí están las cartas, fotos, regalos y pertenencias de el

-Bien… segura que esta todo??

-Mmm… no… espera falta algo!

Ginny fue hasta su cómoda y dentro de una cajita de música sacó un collar con un dije en forma de corazón

-Falta esto!

-Bien… ahora mételo todo en la lata…

-Pero que vas a…

-Incendio!

-PERO QUE HACES!!!

-Que parece… pues eliminando todo lo que te recuerde al desgraciado ese…

-Pero… pero…

-Nada de pero… dije que te ayudaría y lo voy a hacer… Mira te voy a dejar la lata aquí para que recuerdes que Jake se tiene que ir al igual que todo lo que te recordaba a el… espero que ya para mañana esa lata no exista!

-Esta bien… oye y me puedes decir cual es el paso 2??

-Jaja… NO! solo te diré que mañana nos iremos de compras…

-

-Buenos días… Ginny –decía Luna, tratando de despertar a su amiga…

-Ehh… buenos… días… que hora es??

-Mmm… como las 8 de la mañana…

-Que haces aquí tan temprano!!! El centro comercial abre a las 10 y si no te sabes el reloj… para eso faltan 2 horas!!!

-Pues como dicen los muggles, al que madruga Dios lo ayuda…

-Que quieres decir… tú siempre hablando cosas raras…

-Ay… como sea… vamos a tu armario

-A mi armario hacer que??

-Pues tengo que ver que sirve!!!

-Eh… que… eh… mejor camina…

-Mmm… No sirve!, no sirve… eh… esto quizás… - era lo único que decía la rubia mientras sacaba la ropa del armario de Ginny – uyy esta camisa esta linda!!, me la prestas??

-Ehh.. Si pero por que sacas mi ropa y dices que no sirve??

-Pues el paso 2 es "Cambio de Look"

-QUE!!!... pero… pero… si así estoy bien….

-Mmm… si… pero… hay qué sacar toda la mala vibra que te ha dejado la inmundicia esa… (N/A: Como que no le gusta llamarlo x su nombre, aunq esos son apodos muy suaves)… así que he pensado sacarle provecho a lo que ocultas!!!

-Luna… no creo que…

-Calla niña… estas en mis manos… ya veras que estarás divina!!!!

-

-Y bien… que te parece…

-Eh… me siento desnuda… no podría ponerme unos jeans??? – decía Ginny en e probador de uno de los tantos almacenes a donde Luna la había llevado a comprar ropa… a la moda!!

-NOP!!! Así estas liadísima… es mas voy a decir que eso te lo llevas puesto hasta tu casa…

-ME VEO RIDICULA!!!

-JA… para nada!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey Ron, buen juego!! – decía Harry mientras desmontaba su escoba…

-Lo dices en broma… verdad???... si me has ganado otra vez

-No, en serio no es broma, sino que… Wao…. –Harry sentí como si una ráfaga de aire frío lo hubiese golpeado y le cortaba la respiración, su cuerpo no le respondía y que solo estaba vivo para ver lo que veía…

Ginny había llegado a la casa y lucia bellísima con un top negro, sin mangas, una falda de mezclilla y unas botas altas del mismo color del top. Su largo y parejo cabello, había sido cortado en capas que permitían ver más sus pecas y los rasgos de su cara….

-HEY TU!! Para de ver así a mi hermana!!! – dijo Ron, celoso a su amigo que solo salió del trance con un golpe en la cabeza por la escoba de Ron

-Jovencita… explícame esto… por que estas vestida así??

-Eh… mira Ron… se que me veo ridícula pero ahora no estoy para regaños, si??

-Disculpa Ginny… pero no estas ridícula… ehh…. Te ves bien… _muy bien_… - dijo y pensó Harry.

-Hey… TU CALLATE!!! – le grito su amigo…

-Pues gracias Harry… - Ginny siguió su camino hacia su habitación con Luna…

-

-Uyy… vistes la cara de Potter al verte??

-No, no me fije… pero no creo que sea tan importante.

-Como que no!!! Casi te come con la mirada!!!!

-Ay... mira cállate… el a mí me ce como la hermana de su mejor amigo y punto

-Jumm… sabes… deberías fijarte en un chico como el… no como el otro imbécil…

_RING, RING…_

-Merlín, lo invocaste!... que hago??

-Contéstale… pero no caigas… y… déjame escuchar…

-"_Alo??"_

_-"Hola preciosa, como estas??"_

_-"Muy bien… y… a que se debe tu llamada??"_

_-"Es que acaso no puedo llamar a mi chica, además quiero saber con quien estabas ayer en la cafetería"_

_-"Ja… tu chica… y pues en la cafetería estaba con el mejor migo de mi hermano"_

_-"Con quien, con Potter??"_

_-"Si, con Harry… algún problema.."_

_-"No, ninguno… estas enojada por algo"_

_-"Pues no… estoy muy bien… Oye y como te va con Pansy"_

_-"Ehh… que dices… pero… si yo no tengo anda con ella"_

_-"Mira… por favor, no digas nada… es mas te agradecería que no volvieras a llamarme nunca mas… por que sabes… ya estoy harta de ti, ya estoy harta de ser tu juguete, tu chica de momento, me cansé de ti, me cansé de tus mentiras y engaños, me cansé de ser la niñita tonta… NO TE NECESITO!!!! … Y ojala… te valla de maravilla don Pansy… a ver si ella si te aguanta!!! ADIOS!!!"_- Y Ginny al colgar aquella llamada se sintió liberada de un peso enorme…

Luna miraba incrédula a su amiga, pues nunca había escuchado a su amiga hablarle así a un hombre y mucho menos a Jake Rogers…

-Sabes… creo que estas lista para el tercer paso… "Salir", pero o t preocupes… que saldremos en grupo… pues ha llegado el verdadero tiempo de olvidar…

**

* * *

****N/A:**

Hello… Pues ya en este capi… podemos ver a una Ginny un poco más "fuerte" y ahora no digan wao.. Fue tan rápido.. lo que pasa es q alrededor d 2 años… Jake le ha fallado tantas veces … que eso hacia q el amor disminuyera y se fuera haciendo cada ves as débil… aunq ella lo sigue queriendo…

**Espero sus critiks!!!! BYE!!!**

…**: Diminuta :…**


	3. Tragos de mas

Hello gente!!! jejej... si se q tarde... pero en mi otro fic les dije q seguiria cuando acabara ese... y pues cumpliendo con eso.. aki estoy...

Sin mas preambulos los dejo con el sgte. capi...

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Tragos de mas**

A altas horas de la madrugada una joven pelirroja estaba durmiendo en su cama, pero al parecer era dueña de un sueño, que la perturbaba pues se veía un tanto… alterada, aún sumida en el sueño.

Parecían ser recuerdos pues la Ginny que se apreciaba era mas niña que la actual, pero ella no estaba sola, sino que estaba con Jake… se veían felices… estaban caminando agarrados de las manos en un parque bajo la luz de la luna…

-Mi niña… sabes… me siento tan bien aquí contigo… no habría mejor muchacha con quien podría estar en estos momentos… Quiero que sepas que yo… yo… te amo!

-Que… - Ginny se detuvo inmediatamente pues lo que había escuchado la había tomado desprevenida - Jake… esas son palabras… muy lindas… y tienen mucho valor. Por favor no las digas si en realidad no las sientes – decía mientras su mirada inspeccionaba el suelo.

-Pero… pero… es en serio mi niña… –decía mientras con sus manos tomaba con delicadeza su rostro- …te amo como un loco, no se que haría si no te tengo cerca, eres especial para mi... Lo que te digo no lo hago solo por decirte algo lindo, lo digo porque en realidad lo siento.

-Jake… yo… o sea, a mi ya me han lastimado diciéndome esas palabras para que luego la realidad me de el golpe de toparme con que habían jugado con mis sentimientos. Ya estoy cansada de que eso pase… Por favor no me lastimes tú también.

-No pecosita… yo no lo haré… yo te amo en serio… -Jake fue acercándose poco a poco a los labios de la joven hasta que…

-JAKE!!! – Una chica pálida de cabellos negros como la noche y mirada de reproche, lo había separado bruscamente de Ginny -

-Pan… Pansy!

-Explícame que significa esto… acaso esta es la túnica que ibas a buscar?

-Jake… quien es ella – le preguntaba Ginny

-Si… dile!!! Dile quien soy!!!

-Eh... Ginny ella… ella es… miexnovia… - contesto rápido como para que la chica no se percatara de "ex".

-Tu ex novia!!! Ya veo… Pues eso no era precisamente lo que me decías esta tarde!!! - decía Pansy mientras su rostro se tornaba cada ves mas rojo –No que esta niña era solo una amiga para pasar el tiempo, y no se que mas cuento dijiste…

-Jake… que es esto… que pasa… -Ginny se había comenzado a poner nerviosa y si no fuera porque Jake le agarraba fuertemente la mano se hubiera ido de ahí.

-Ginny, no le hagas caso a lo que ella dice… Ginny…

-Que no me haga caso… Wao… hay que ver que en realidad eres un sínico. Esta tarde estabas muy cariñoso conmigo en mi casa y ahora estas paseando de lo lindo con esta! –No digas estupideces Pansy!!!

-Que no diga que!!!! Sabes estoy harta de esto Jake… es mas, quédate con la chiquilla esa y no me busques mas… ahh y esto es para que me recuerdes!

Pansy le cruzo el rostro con una cachetada antes de irse por donde había llegado. Ginny se logró soltar de Jake y echó a correr pero Jake la consiguió alcanzar…

-Ves lo que te digo… dime… que fue todo eso…

-Ginny… nada de lo que ella dijo es cierto, pecosita yo te amo… yo no te voy a lastimar…

-Jake… yo… yo… -Ginny había comenzado a llorar… - quiero que me expliques que fue esto… porque ella se apareció así y con que derecho te pega?

-Es que… ella esta loca… y quiere que me separe de ti. Ella no soporta que este contigo y hará lo que sea para que regrese con ella.

-Jake… me estas hablando en serio??

-Si pecosita… no tendría porque mentirte… te lo juro… ella no es nadie para mi ya…

Ginny despertó de aquel sueño con lagrimas en los ojos pues acababa de recordar… el primer día que Jake le confesaba su falso amor, el día en que conoció a la chica que mas desprecio pudiera tener y sobretodo el día en que comenzó la mar de mentiras que obtendría de su amado Jake.

-Arrggg… -gruño entre lágrimas – Solo Merlín sabe cuanto te estoy comenzando a odiar… -dijo en susurros, mientras con amargura se secaba las mejillas y los ojos.

-

Luces de colores, humo saliendo de cigarros fumados por chicos y chicas que bailaban al ritmo de la música que salía de un aparato extraño; era lo que Ginny y Luna presenciaron al entrar al "Mistic Door", una discoteca muggle muy conocida en el sector donde ellas vivían, y a la cual Luna convenció a su amiga de ir a conocer.

-Bien… ahora dime porque le dijiste a mi madre que me quedaría en tu casa – le gritaba Ginny en el oído a su amiga pues la música era demasiado alta para que fuera escuchada a simple voz.

-Sencillo… nunca se sabe que puede pasar…

-QUE!!! Luna… Luna… ven acá… Luna!!!

Luna se acerco a la barra donde había un apuesto cantinero al cual sin pena le practico el "coqueteo descarado".

-Hola… buen mozo… a ver que le puedes dar de beber a una chica hermosa como yo??

El cantinero mostró una sonrisa coqueta al ver su corbata en manos de la espectacular rubia que tenia enfrente.

-Bien… mmm a ti te puedo ofrecer un Daikiri, Sex on the beach, una piña colada o algo "suave" una Smirnoff Ice…

-Mmm… jejeje… me gusta como suena eso de Sex on the beach… quiero eso!

-Ok… lindura… y... usted señorita…?

-Ehh… me llama la atención mas la Sssmmii… ehh

-La Smirnoff Ice?

-Si, si eso mismo!

-Ginny… pero…

-Nada… tomare eso y ya… Vamos a buscar una mesa!

-OK!... no diré nada… por que siempre soy yo la…

-Luna… cállate y busquemos donde sentarnos!

-Luna… y a que hora te dijeron Patil y Lav que vendrían??

-Mmm… bueno Patil me dijo que quizás no vendría por que había quedado en salir con el novio… y pues con Lav no hable

-Que!!E Pero… pero… entonces si Lav no viene con quien nos veremos acá.

-Tranquila… que de seguro hoy encontraremos chicos lindos con los cuales bailar…

La respuesta de la rubia no fue muy del agrado de Ginny… aunque aún quedaba la posibilidad de que llegara Lavander.

Alrededor de una hora había pasado y las chicas ya iban por su tercer trago cuando del aparato comenzó a sonar una canción muy conocida por todos los muggles…

**Hola que tal soy el chico de las poesías**

**Tu fiel admirador y aunque no me conocías **

**Hoy es noche de sexo voy devorarte nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo y voy a cumplir tus fantasías**

**Hoy es noche de sexo ayyy… voy devorarte nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía…**

-Merlín Ginny… escucha esa canción!!!

Luna se puso de pie y sin esperar a que su amiga la siguiera corrió hasta la pista con su trago en mano y comenzó a bailar de la manera más sensual que su cuerpo le permitía

Ginny estaba asombrada por el comportamiento pero algo dentro de ella misma le decía que no estaría mal si hiciera como ella…. Solo seria divertirse un poco… Merlín… quizás lo que estaba tomando no era tan suave nada... pero... que importaba…

La pelirroja fue hasta la pista y junto a su amiga comenzó a bailar… poco a poco se dieron cuenta que se estaban aprendiendo el coro y lo cantaban a todo volumen

**Hoy es noche de sexo voy devorarte nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo y voy a cumplir tus fantasías**

**Hoy es noche de sexo ayyy… voy devorarte nena linda**

**Hoy es noche de sexo lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía…**

Luna y Ginny sin que los que la veían se dieran cuenta encantaron sus bebidas para no tener que ir hasta la barra a buscar otro, y seguir bailando… sus movimientos era captado por todos los hombres que estaban en ese lugar pero solo dos se acercaron a ellas y les siguieron el baile…

**Acércate, te diré que, nadie te va tocar como yo, nadie te lo va hacer como yo**

**Acércate, te diré que, nadie te va tocar como yo, nadie te lo va hacer como yo Decídete ya, cuando será que tu boca tocara mi boca, so dime ya que tu me das quiero sentirte, besarte, mi lengua pasarte y vas a sentirte bien, vamos a pasarla bien tu no ves que estoy sufriendo y viendo el tiempo pasar sin poderte…**

**Empecemos en la playa, terminemos en la cama, trae la toalla porque te vas a mojar…**

Los chicos se estaban aprovechando de que las chicas estaban un tanto mareadas por los tragos que estaban tomando. El DJ cambio una y otra vez pero todas las que seguía poniendo eran igual de sensuales, pero el problema estaba comenzando pues Luna y Ginny sin querer se estaban emborrachando…

-

-Ron explícame por que me traes a aquí…

-Mira… hoy discutí con Hermy… dice que no comprendo como es el mundo muggle a veces, y que hay diferentes maneras de divertirse aparte de ver y jugar un partido de Quidditch… jaa… como si fuera posible…

-Ron para serte sincero… y no es que este de parte de Hermione… pero… si existen otras maneras de divertirse… pero eso no explica por que vinimos al "Mistic Door"

-Mmm pues Hermy quiere que entienda las diversiones muggles… y aquí estamos… en una discoteca muggle... así que ahora entremos.

-

-Y dime cariño…como es que te llamas??

-Jejeje… Gi… Ginny… jeje – La borrachera que se estaba dando Ginny, la hacia reírse de todo lo que escuchaba, aunque en realidad no fuera nada gracioso.

-Mmm… Ginny… ehh… y no quieres ir a seguir bailando, o mejor estar en un lugar donde halla menos… no se… menos gente!

-Jejeje… menos… jejeje… menos gente… pero… quiero seguir bebiendo esto…

-Si… claro que puedes seguir…

-Oye y Luna…

-Ahh… ella… ehh… nos esta esperando!

-

Harry y Ron estaban apoyados en la barra tomándose unas cervezas cuando vieron pasar a Luna muy borracha, con un joven que no se veía de buenas intenciones.

-Luna… Luna…

-Hey, cálmate amigo, la chica esta conmigo… - contesto con tono arrogante el tipo

-Pues lo siento mucho pero ella es mi amiga y… tu no me agradas así que lárgate!!

-Gran cosa… de todas maneras la pelirroja estaba mejor…

-Luna… que quiso decir el con eso… acaso Ginny esta aquí??

-Hoolaaa Haly!

-Luna contéstame!!

-Wao Harry… en serio pensé que le pegarías a ese tipo…

-Ron agarra a Luna… tengo algo q hacer…

-Harry… Harry…

-

Harry trataba de buscar a Ginny por toda la discoteca, pero se le hacia difícil pues estaba muy llena y los que estaban en su camino no le daba paso… En varias ocasiones pensó haber visto su roja cabellera, pero en seguida se perdía entre los demás. Su corazón le latía muy rápido, estaba preocupado por como y con quién podría estar Ginny… su pelirroja…

El moreno estaba casi en la puerta cuando pensó que quizás ya habían salido. Abrió la gran puerta y lo primero que vio afuera fue como Ginny trataba de separarse de ambos chicos y entrar a buscar a Luna!

-SUELTENLA!!!

-Ahh pero si es el que las quiere a todas! – dijo el chico que estaba con Luna, momentos antes.

Ambos chicos dejaron a Ginny y se acercaron a Harry, pero el los recibió con un fuerte golpe en el mentón y la colaboración de Ginny al romper una de las botellas en la cabeza del otro.

-Ehh… gracias Harry… ehh creo que no me siento bi…

Ginny caminaba trastabillada y sin querer había caído en brazos de Harry…

-Ginn… acaso no sabes que es malo tomar hasta emborracharse??

-Ehh… si… pero el cantinero dijo que esto era algo suave… - dijo mostrándole la botella que aún tenia…

-Ja… si, esto es suave… pero… lo malo es que te dejas llevar por el sabor dulce y…

Ginny posó su dedo índice en los labios de Harry provocando en el que su corazón se acelerará. Ella se acercaba poco a poco a Harry poniéndolo mas nervioso y sin saber que hacer. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros…. Centímetros que fueron rotos por un beso… Ginny tomo el rostro de Harry y lo comenzó a besar con sutileza durante varios segundos, segundo en que el aún no reaccionaba… o sea…. Ginny… su Ginny lo estaba besando!!! El sentía como aquellos labios que desde hacía mucho había deseado probar, jugaban con los suyos y cuando estaba comenzando a entregarse a tan deseado beso un gran golpe a su espalda los hizo separarse!

Ron había abierto la puerta, con tan poca delicadeza que se llevó al piso a Harry y a Ginny, los cuales no quedaron en tan apreciable posición frente al pelirrojo.

-HARRY… GINNY!!!

-Ehh… Ron… ehh… no es lo que tu piensas… tuabristesycaimos y… pues…

-YA…ya… lo que sea! VAMONOS!

Harry y Ron acompañaron a las chicas a la casa de Luna, pues Ron sabía como se pondría de histérica si veía a su hermana en esas condiciones…

-

Ginny se encontraba perdida nuevamente en un lugar muy oscuro, estaba asustada, huía de algo o quizás de alguien… su corazón le palpitaba a millón, de sus ojos delgadas lagrimas salían hasta que se detuvo de golpe… sentía unas manos recorrer sus brazos, pero esa manos no la asustaban, es mas, la hacían sentirse… protegida… la oscuridad que la rodeaba se estaba disipando permitiéndole ver un brillo color esmeralda que…

-AHH… pero…pero… que paso…

-ohh… lo…lo siento… - decía entre bostezos Luna – olvide que estabas en la cama también… no fue mi intención tirarte…

-Ya… esta bien… pero… no grites…me duele la cabeza!!!

-Yo no grito… Merlín pero ese ruido!!!

El reloj despertador de Luna se había encendido justo cuando dieron las 2:00 de la tarde…

Luna… por favor…apágalo… ya!!!

La chica con un rápido movimiento llegó al despertador y lo apagó.

-Juro… oye me bien… juro no volver a tomar en mi vida!!! – decía Ginny mientras se levantaba del piso

-Jajaja… pues a mi me gusto… aunque claro… no la parte de la borrachera… Merlín pase que vergüenza… Sabes… creo que debo incluirle a los pasos para olvidar uno nuevo… una borrachera… pero claro… en casa seria buena!

Ginny acababa de dejar de escuchar a su amiga, pues al tocarse los labios pudo recordar algo… ella lo había besado… el se lo estaba siguiendo y sobre todo a ella le había gustado…

-Lu… alguna vez…

-Que? Si alguna vez que??

-Mmm… nada… mejor olvídalo!

-No… de eso nada, que me ibas a decir… habla!!!

-Alguna vez has sentido deseos de estar con alguien a pesar de que tu corazón palpita por otro?

-Ehh… pues… amiga como ya sabes yo no me he enamorado nunca así que no sabría decirte… pero… por que??

-Mmm… no, es que me divertí tanto ayer y pues en ningún momento pensé en… pues en ya tu sabes quien… y pues no se… quizás, ehh… este logrando terminar d sacarlo d mi corazón!

_-_

_-No seas tonto… que se va a fijar ella en ti… solo te beso porque tenia unos tragos de más… Pero… ese beso... wao... es que fue... MAGICO… sus labios, tan suaves… Merlín… porque la quiero así! Que me ha hecho? Si tan solo… si tan solo me atreviera a conquistarla!_

El fin de semana había pasado sin mas "emociones" vividas… Harry tenia un propósito que trataría de cumplir y estaba dispuesto a pasar hasta por encima de su mejor amigo pues se había dado cuenta que no solo le gustaba mucho Ginny… el estaba enamorado de la loca, tierna, alegre y comprensiva Ginny Weasley… pero… como lograría conquistarla??

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno muxisimas gracias a : _Cotita, Zafiro, Clara - Black, a mis hijas lendas... Ginn y Ferny, ginynia, CeCy y a Paola - Prieto ;_ las critiks hacen que cada autor cresca en sus invenciones, sus locuras relacionadas a este tema, y por supuesto hacen que cada uno tengamos mas ganas de seguir escribiendo... y ustedes con sus palabras son los que me hacen seguir... LAS KIERO... Y con aquellas q tengo el ratoo q no chateo... LAS EXTRAÑOS!!!

Bueno... Wao... mirad q ha hecho la borrachera en estas chiks.. pero MERLIN.. Ginny beso al ojiverde.. jejeje... q hara este MAGICO momento ahora??... todo lo demas lo sabran a medida q sigan leyendo y porsupuesto ... a medida q dejen sus critiks XD

Otra cosa... jejej se q resulta clasik la borrachera, beso, disco y eso... pero es q apenas cierta amiga me sugirio d un paso 4 ... entiendase borrachera, y pues alguien q me dijera q Ginny se me pusiera fresca con Harry pues tuve esta idea rondandome.. : P

BYE...

**...: Diminuta :...**


	4. La Eliminatoria

**Hello...**

Si... se que prometi no tardarme tanto o mas como lo habia hecho la vez pasada... pero es que tome adivinacion con Trelawney y por ende mi ojo interior no diviso una etapa en mi vida de absolutamente nada de inspiracion verdadera y rechazo a la escritura... pero bueno... basta de lamentos y excusas... Aproposito... alguno de ustedes pidio mi busqueda internacionalmente esta vez, es que veo helicopteros con las siglas de Autores Irresponsables volando sobre mi casa... naah.. mentira... ahora si vamos a lo que desean leer...el sgte capi...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: La Eliminatoria **

-Mamá… ya vine… Mamá…

-Ron creo que no hay nadie

-Creo… Merlín y no dejaron nada de comer!!

-Jaja… no te preocupes. No tengo hambre

-Tu no… pero yo si… Mmm… bueno…ehh… lleva esto a mi cuarto mientras yo hago algo

-Ron… tu... tu vas a cocinar

-Harry quita esa cara…. Un hombre tiene que hacer ciertas cosas por el mismo…

-Emm no lo decía por eso pero dale!

-

Harry iba subiendo las escaleras para llevar sus libros y los de Ron a la habitación del pelirrojo, cuando un dulce olor a flores lo embargó al llegar al último escalón.

-_Merlín… su cuarto debe estar abierto para que todo el piso huela a ella… es tan… dulce… siento como si…_

BAM!

Harry iba tan embobado caminando que ni se dio cuenta que del cuarto de la pelirroja no solo salía el dulce aroma, sino ella también.

-Ohh… Ginn yo… lo siento…

-No, no, no… yo tuve la culpa

-No… pero si yo venía pensando en… en mis cosas

-Mmm… bueno fue culpa de ambos… y… bueno toma – dijo dándole el libro que había recogido luego del choque –

-Gracias… sabes pensamos que no había nadie en casa…

-Ahh… es que me acabo de levantar… Sabes… aprovechando sanamente mi día libre…

-Ehh… sip… -Ese comentario hizo que Harry recordara lo que había pasado la noche en que Ginny pues estaba pasada de tragos y se puso un poco colorado.

Como si Ginny pudiera aplicar la legemerancia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y pensar en lo mismo que Harry…

-Ehh… sabes… - dijeron al unísono ambos…

-Habla tu… - volvieron a hacer lo mismo…

-Bueno... ehh… Harry mira yo no recuerdo muy bien todo lo que pasó pues esa noche en el Mistic Door…

-_Rayos no se acuerda de ese maravilloso beso que me dio…_

-Pero quería agradecerte por… tu sabes… por no haber permitido que nos fuéramos con esos tipos… y pues… uyy… también siento pena por…

-Ginn no te preocupes… estabas pasada d tragos y pues como amigo… pues fui a rescatarte y…

-No… no es eso. Es que yo… siento mucho haberte besado… no fue mi intención… sinceramente no supe que hacía.

-Ehh... no… no te preocupes – contestaba a duras penas Harry… para que Ginn dejara de disculparse ya que lo lastimaba de cierto modo- Déjalo en el olvido… y pues…

-Ohh gracias Harry!!! – Ginny abrazó a Harry tan fuerte que el quizás pudo sentir las costillas de la pelirroja… pero en esos momento eso no era lo que le inquietaba, sino que no sabía como aguantarse tantas cosas teniéndola a ella tan cerca de su cuerpo, y su dulce olor embriagándolo con mayor intensidad.

-_No seas lento y dile… dile que te gusta… dile que la quieres… DILE QUE LA AMAS!!!_

-Harry… -dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el encanto, aunque Harry aún seguía pisando cielo pues no se habían separado – Harry… no te huele a… QUEMADO!!!!

Ginn se separó bruscamente de Harry y corrió escalera abajo… dejando a un Harry confundido, hasta que el olor a quemado fue sustituyendo el olor a flores característico de Ginny.

-

-Aléjate del horno! – le grito Ginny a Ron

-Pero... pero… tengo hambre y quiero ayudarte…

-No necesito tu ayuda…

-Y por que la de Harry si??

-Porque el no fue el que casi incendia la cocina!!!!

-Pero… pero… como si no hubiese podido apagarlo con la varita!-contestaba cabizbajo

-Y… dime donde estaba tu varita cuando salía el humo de las ollas??

-Ehh… Harry la llevaba con mis libros…

-Exacto lejos de ti… y ya… cálmate que ya casi terminamos!

-Ginny, no creo que Ron lo hiciera apropósito…

-Lo se, pero es que en serio no se cuando este burro aprenderá a hacer algo… pobre de Hermy si se llega a casar con el soquete este!

-Pero el que tenga la suerte de tenerte a ti como esposa no creo q se quiera alejar jamás de ti, es que eres grandiosa… ehh cocinando y pues tienes un corazón que vale por mil – dijo nervioso Harry…

-Harry pero si tu tampoco eres malo en la cocina es mas hacemos una excelente pareja… digo en la cocina! –Ambos se habían sonrojado

-Hace calor verdad? –Dijo Harry para justificar su sonrojo

-Ehh… si, si eso mismo t iba a decir…

-

Luego de que los tres chicos hubieran almorzado Harry había decidido que ya era hora de que hicieran sus deberes así que subió a buscar las cosas de Ron y el.

-Ron… vengo ahora… tengo que ir a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca. Estas seguro que no necesitas nada?

-Si, si… Harry tiene todo allá arriba, es mas fue a buscarlo

-Mmm… bueno regreso ahora luego

Unos minutos después de que Ginny saliera de la casa Harry bajó para ver que ya su pelirroja se había retirado…

-Oye Ron, no encuentro el libro de Autodefensa, estas seguro que lo fuiste a buscar…  
-Ehh… creo… aunque no, cuando iba Hermy llegó y… rayos… se me olvido!

-

Ginny iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió como si una ráfaga de viento le pasara de golpe en su rostro. Frente a ella en la puerta de la biblioteca se encontraba Jake.

-_Pasa, no le prestes atención… si es sumamente necesario solo dile… "hola"… y ENTRAS!_

-Mira, mira que nos trae esta preciosa tarde… una pequeña pelirroja que tanto amo y extraño… como estas pecosita??

-Hola Jake –contestó con indiferencia

-Solo me dirás eso… Wow y yo que esperaba un "lo siento", "te extraño","por que no me has vuelto a llamar" o "por favor volvamos"

Las manos de Ginny se habían cerrado formando un puño, el cual seria capaz de estrellar en la "sonrisa perfecta" de Jake.

-Mira yo…

Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus labios habían sido sellados con aquellos labios que tanto había besado, que tantas noches había deseado volver a tener… con aquellos labios que antes fueron uno de sus mas deliciosos postres.

-_Merlín… Jake me esta besando y… no siento… nada… pero… -_Jake se había separado y vio como había puesto a Ginny en un trance y justo cuando se aproximaba a volver a besarla sintió un golpe fuerte en su cara… pero lo interesante es que no era Ginny la que le había pegado sino…

-PANSY!!... ehh… yo… yo… -trataba de decir Jake…

-Tu te callas y ahora escúchame tu pequeña estúpida -dijo señalando con odio a Ginny- Tu a mi… no me vas a quitar nada… porque…

-Ja… no te preocupes… ya que tu no tienes absolutamente nada valioso ni importante que desee quitarte, ahh y escucha muy bien Jake… que este sea el ultimo beso que me das porque ya me das asco… - y entró decidida a la biblioteca, dejando afuera a una pareja que estaba entrando en una gran discusión.

-

Harry iba caminando cerca de un parque de la ciudad lleno de lindas flores y nños jugando, pero nada de eso le llamaba la atencion pues estaba que rabiaba por lo que recién había visto cuando en la banca del parque ve a la dueña de una linda cabellera que podía hacer a muchos chicos suspiraran, y decidió acercarse a donde su "amiga".

-

_Unos días después _

-Chicos muévanse… el partido ya va a iniciar –decía Ron mientras trataba de halar a su novia.

-Espérate Ron… ella aun no llega! –dijo Harry mientras miraba hacia ambos lados del estadio buscándola, cuando de repente frente a el se apareció Ginny acompañada de Luna.

-Hola Harry

-Ehh…Ginn, Luna… y que hacen acá??

-Jajaja… como crees que me perdería el gran partido de esta noche, si en toda la comunidad mágica no se habla de otra cosa. Estoy segura que este lo ganamos y nos vamos al mundial.

-Ehh, si…

-Ginn yo… yo te…

-Cariño!!!

Una larga cabellera de un negro brillante se interpuso enfrente de Harry y Ginny, solo para que la dueña de el saludara al moreno con un beso en los labios

Ginny sentía como si hubiera tragado una gran cantidad de hiel, su sangre se helaba, no se había movido de donde estaba por la impresión en la que estaba, pero todo eso era poco con lo que sintió cuando la muchacha se volteó y habló.

-Hola Ginebra… que tal… sabes… Harry y yo regresamos!

-Ehh… ehh... me alegro…Cho… Harry…

-Mmm bueno... el partido ya va a iniciar y nosotras quedamos en vernos con unos amigos… así que nos retiramos – dijo Luna para que acabara este no muy grato encuentro.

-

-Que te sucede… no puedes estar diciendo por ahí a todo el mundo cosas que no son! – dijo de repente Harry mirando enojado a Cho mientras agarraba con fuerzas sus hombros.

-Cosas… que… no son… ehh Harry no te entiendo…

-Porque dijiste que habíamos regresado??

-Harry… yo… yo lo siento… pero... ohh Merlín soy una tonta, una estúpida… -se decía mientras sus ojos negros comenzaban a empañarse y llenarse de lágrimas.

-No… pero no tienes que llorar – dijo para tranquilizarla y ya no la agarraba con fuerza sino con sutileza.

-Harry… es que… yo… es que como tu y yo nos besamos y pues como me dijiste todas esas cosas y me pediste venir contigo al partido… lo siento… es que dejaste malinterpretar las cosas…

-Cho… yo ehh… -Harry hubiese querido aclararle las cosas a Cho pero fue interrumpido por el pitazo que anunciaba que los equipos debían salir ya al campo, así que convenció a Cho de que entraran y que luego terminaran la conversación.

El estadio estaba a reventar habían admiradores de equipo de Irlanda pero como era lógico no superaban a la del equipo de Inglaterra.

-_Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros… bienvenidos al último juego de selección para la cuadragésima vigésima tercera edición de la Copa de Quidditch… este será un juego muy reñido… hemos visto como juegan a lo largo de esta temporada de eliminatorias pero solo uno ganara y el que gane ocupara la última plaza para jugar por la copa este verano!_

Harry busco en los bolsillos de su pantalon los boletos y luego el sector B 15 que era donde Ron, Hermione, el y Cho habían conseguido sus asientos. Comenzaron a subir hacia su sector cuando Harry creyó ver el encantador vaivén rojo fuego que le encantaba pero desvió la mirada pues Cho tropezó con un escalón y estuvo a punto de caer.

-Cho… -gracias a los reflejos que iba adquiriendo Harry en la Academia de Aurores llegó a agarrarla por la cintura quedando en una posición muy comprometedora que en sus interiores comenzó a maldecir pues lo que había pensado que era un juego de su subconsciente era la realidad… Ginny y Luna venían junto a Dean y otro muchacho que iba en el curso de las chicas.

-Hey… Harry, Cho! –los saludo Dean- que bueno es verlos… y pues juntos –Harry paso a un color rojo en tan solo segundos – emm... bueno los dejo que ya van a cantar los himnos…

Ginny y Luna pasaron rápido sin mirar hacia la pareja que aún seguía en posición comprometedora (imagínense Harry agarrándola por la cintura y ella con los brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno) y se fueron a sus lugares que justamente estaban en el sector B 14, la grada al frente de donde estaban Harry y los demás.

-

Con un fuerte grito de animo para su equipo acabo el himno de Inglaterra, los catorce jugadores montaron sus escobas y cuando el arbitro dio el pitazo que daba inició al juego estos buscaron sus posiciones y el marcador se llenó de luces donde se leía "**Inglaterra 0 – Irlanda 0**"

_-Y ahí van por el equipo de Irlanda: Quigley, Moren, Mullet, Troy, los novatos Kent y Davis y su capitán LYNCH!!!_

La barra de Irlanda rompió en gritos y silbidos mientras hondeaban una gran bandera con tréboles.

_-__Y por el equipo de Inglaterra… Dozen, Bulton, Ferguson, Mc Kensy, Steven el novato Wood_ –Harry y todos los que lo conocieron en el colegio comenzaron a silbar – _y su capitán ROBINSON!_

_-Y Moren lanza la quaffle hasta Mullet pero Dozen se la intercepta magistralmente… esquiva la bludger enviada por Kent que golpea a TROY… uyy eso debió doler... pero Moren se llega a quitar… Merlín, Moren se acerca a los aros, mira con determinación a Wood, lanza pero WOOD LA ATRAPA!!! _

Wow!!!! La barra de Inglaterra bramó en gritos mientras Wood parecía golpear el aire con un puño.

-Wood pasa a Dozen… Dozen a Ferguson, Ferguson regresa a Dozen… pero Moren y Mullet vienen a marcarlos seguidos muy de cerca por la bludger de Quigley… DOZEN LE DA LA ESPALDA A LOS AROS LANZA A BULTON QUE VENIA SIN PROBLEMAS Y ANOTA!!!! **INGLATERRA 10 – IRLANDA 0**

-Si!!! – grito Ron antes de besar a Hermione, mientras que Harry no festejo pues vio como festejaron tan alegres Dean y Ginny… - pero la emoción les duro poco pues en menos de 5 minutos los habían empatado y pasado en el marcador.

Este era uno de los mejores partidos de eliminatoria que se habían jugado para la Copa de ese verano. Se había dado a entender por que Irlanda había ganado el mundial pasado, pero los de Inglaterra también demostraron que dejarían la vida en el campo si era necesario por ser el que ocupara la plaza.

Robinson, capitán de la selección inglesa, tuvo que pedir tiempo fuera pues dos de sus jugadores estaban demasiado lastimados… luego de que los medimagos los hicieran tomar unas pociones y que uno de los jugadores de Irlanda recibiera atención por tener roto el tabique se retomó el partido.

_Damas y caballeros… si del mundial pasado se sigue hablando que se puede esperar de esta eliminatoria… es la primera vez que vemos un juego tan reñido en tan solo 1 hora y media… __**Inglaterra 110 - Irlanda 130**_… _en definitiva esto quedara decidido solo por el equipo que tome la snitch, que por cierto esta noche ha demostrado no ser fácil… Fueron varios los momentos en que esto pudo haber acabado pero ambos buscadores son excelentes…. _

Los comentarios fueron opacados por los gritos que daban ambas barras pues los dos buscadores estaban descendiendo a gran velocidad hacia el extremo norte del campo… _Lynch vuela a gran velocidad pero Robinson lo ha conseguido emparejar…_

-NO! es una trampa -gritó Ginny levantándose de golpe de su asiento- esta tratando de hacer lo que le hizo Krum en el mundial pasado!!!

Y en ese mismo instante como si Ginny hubiese tomado la escoba de Robinson, este dio un giro brusco, subió como un metro de donde estaba estiro su mano y tomo entre sus dedos la pequeña snitch – sorprendiendo a todos y más a Lynch pues este llegó a creer que Robinson había caído en el Amago de Wronski.

_-SORPRENDENTE… INGLATERRA CLASIFICA PARA LA COPA…. INGLATERRA GANA!!!_

-Sii!!! Toda la barra de Inglaterra estaba tan emocionada que lanzaban de sus varitas chispas de colores, bailaban, saltaban…. Y en medio de esa mar de emociones Harry sintió como si estuviese viendo una película muggle muda… cuando Ginny y Dean se abrazaban con tanta emoción y alegría que poco faltaba que Dean le plantara un beso en los labios que tanto el deseaba probar.

* * *

N/A:

Mmm... bueno y hasta aki me dio... espero esta vez si no tardarme... pero juro q no es q no kiera escribir.. sino q trato de q este fic quede supre chevere... y pues como q no me da... PLISSS... **DEJADME CRITIKS... soy critikdependiente **

Y pues gracias... muxas gracias chiks... sus critiks son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo... apesar de todo... y por eso este capi va dedidaco a cada una de ustedes:

_**marina66, luna de potter, cecyleon, Ginny Potter W, Ferny Lupin, pau0072, zafiro potter, anatripotter, Paola Prieto, Gianny, gin-ynia, Cotita, Clara y Thaly**_

Y a todos aquellos que leen este fic... y pues les da perecita darle click al botoncto d ahi abajito que dice GO... kiero que sepan q con sus comentarios mejoramos... y pues si no nos dicen en que fallamos seguiremos cometienod los mismo errores... Asi que se aceptan tomatazos y demas...

Besos...

**...: Diminuta :...**


	5. Decisiones

Creo que esta vez si que me pase... casi 3 meses sin actualizar... de verdad lo siento mucho... Pero quiero que sepan que he stado tratando de subir los capis que faltan, pero cuando la inspiracion se va y pues lios que se nos escapan de las manos comienzan a surgir... pues d verdad es imposible x mas que queramos...

Este capi... lo dedico a todo aquel que me ha comprendido, y me ha apoyado... pues de verdad me fue de ayuda... Gracias...

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Decisiones**

-Harry… Harry...

-QUE!

-Hey hermano… que te sucede? – preguntó Ron que iba abrazado de Hermione. -Ehh... nada… solo es que… necesito tomar algo…

-

Harry traía cara de muy pocos amigos… y lo menos que necesitaba era que le estuvieran preguntando que le pasaba. Sus pensamientos no dejaban de jugarle tretas, no paraban de recordar aquella escena… Ginny y Dean a solo centímetros de distancia, sus manos juntas… s_e iban a besar… si no fuera porque Luna la llama algo hubiese pasado, estoy seguro… Van a regresar, van a retomar su antiguo amorío… ya Jake esta fuera de su corazón así que para Dean esta fácil el asunto…_

-Un wisky de fuego en las rocas – dijo al bartender del minibar que habían puesto para la celebración.

Harry repitió aquella orden al bartender por lo menos 6 veces de seguidas… Su vista en ocasiones se nublaba y parecía ver cono la hermana de su mejor amigo se acercaba sentía que algo además del alcohol lo quemaba por dentro. Estaba que se moría de celos, pero que hacer para olvidar a la pelirroja, que hacer para sacarla de sus pensamientos… cuando tan solo voltear la cara y enfocar bien, la ve muy feliz acercándose al mini bar.

-Me da dos cervezas de mantequilla… por favor

-Mmm… que acaso tu noviecito no puede venir a buscarlas, que te tiene que usar a ti de criada?-las palabras salieron sin haber sido pensadas.

-Perdón?? – Que hablas??

-Para lo que te puede importar… Es mas yo para ti soy peor que un cero a la izquierda…

-Harry que te ocurre??

-Me ocurre que por fin hoy descubrí cuan equivocado estuve… tan ciego fui que no lo vi venir… Pasa que eres de lo peor Ginebra Weasley… tu eres una aprovechadora… eres una…

Sus palabras no acabaron de salir cuando ya en su cara se hallaba la marca de lo que había sido la poca paciencia de Ginny… pues no le dejo decir nada más y le cruzo el rostro con una sola cachetada.

-

Ginny caminaba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando Luna le pregunto por las cervezas. Se sentía como si la única persona que la veía tal cual era ella… de un momento a otro hubiese cambiado su perspectiva…

La noche era fría, a lo lejos se oía los cantares de aquellos que celebraban el triunfo de Inglaterra. Ginny no sabía cuanto había caminado pero se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un parque que tenia un precioso lago a lo lejos. La oscuridad no ocultaba las muchas bancas rotas, la hierba tan crecida y las cadenas de los columpios, las cuales lucían oxidadas y gastadas, a punto de llegar a destruirse con el más leve toque. Curiosamente así era como ella se sentía.

Primero había sido duro enterarse que aquel a quien estaba dispuesta dejar entrar en su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra y no solo eso, sino que esa otra no era mas que Cho Chang, y segundo que precisamente el la fuera a tratar así…

Una ligera brisa pasó rozando con delicadeza el suave rostro de Ginny que ahora estaba húmedo por el camino de finas lágrimas que desembocaban en sus labios mientras ella cantaba con un dolor en su alma….

_Pensé que estaba curada de amor, que estaba recuperada… que había logrado cerrar con candado las puertas de mi alma después de un fracaso… pero parece q el corazón se me quedo un poco abierto, y al gusto de un beso nació un sentimiento que ya conocía y daba por muerto… no pensé enamorarme otra vez…_

-

La amargura recorría por sus venas al igual que todo el alcohol que había ingerido. La había tratado mal y lo sabía. Pero su orgullo en esos momentos podía mas que el… -Es una hipócrita cualquiera- se repetía para si mismo mientras cada trago era llevado a su boca. Luego de que Ginny le hubiera dado esa cachetada, decidió comprar una botella y marcharse de ahí, pues no quería estar en el mismo sitio que ella y su noviecito… No quería verla reírse con los demás mientras el se sentía como nadie.

Eran muchos los tragos que llevaba cuando su sub-conciente parecía tener una lucha interna –_Pero que te crees tu… crees que por sentir lo que sientes debiste tratarla así? –_ Ella se lo merecía… estaba con Dean

-_Y que hay de malo en eso?? Acaso es de tu pertenencia??_

-No… pero…

_-Nada… ella no tiene ningún impedimento para estar con quien le plazca, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera… es LIBRE... compréndelo Potter… ella no es para ti… sería bueno si le haces caso a quien si te quiere si igual… has estado saliendo estos días con ella._

-Pero yo no tengo nada con ella…

-_En serio… fíjate que yo pensaba otra cosa… pues ese día que te la encontraste no le dijiste nada cuanto se lanzo a tus labios._

-Ehh… no… pero… hoy... hoy si le dije que no teníamos nada

_-Y crees que ella se quedara con esa??_

-Que? Por que lo dices… Respóndeme…

-Conciencia estúpida contesta.

El viento llevaba a vaivén las aguas del lago del parque a donde había llegado Harry. Cuando vio que a lo lejos en unos columpios se encontraba Ginny. Si se había sentido mal por como Ginny había estado tan cerca de Dean, esto fue peor. Tantas veces la vio llorar así y sentirse miserable por no saber la razón, luego se entera de que era por que la habían lastimado de la manera mas baja que un hombre podía jugar con una chica; para ahora verla llorar desconsoladamente por culpa de el. Harry con un profundo pesar fue acercándose a ella…

Entre ellos ya casi no existía distancia, la tenía a solo unos pasos, cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos ahora rojos de Ginny se sorprendieron al verlo tan cerca, trataba de levantarse y salir huyendo de ese lugar pero algo se lo impedía. Harry sintió como si el mundo se le viniera encima, la había lastimado… el, su amigo, la había lastimado.

-Ginn… yo lo siento…

Ella no sabía que decirle… el la había lastimado… aunque no como el creía.

-Ginn es que… tome… Merlín que digo… aunque me hubiera tomado todo el licor del mundo jamás debí de hablarte como lo hice…

-No te preocupes Harry… se muy bien que cuando estamos tomados decimos y hacemos cosas que en otras situaciones jamás lo hubiésemos hecho.

Harry miró la botella que aún llevaba en la mano con ganas de tomar por lo menos un trago para sacar la amargura que las palabras de Ginny habían provocado.

-Ehh… si es cierto… el alcohol… emm… Ginny en serio no quise… haberte lastimado, es que estaba muy molesto y pues después todo se me mezcló.

-Y… por qué estabas molesto??

-Pues porque… yo… te a ti… y luego vi que… es que yo a ti…

-GINNY… GINNY!!!

-Parece que Dean te esta buscando… -dijo con desgano

-Ehh... si parece que si… pero que era lo que me ibas a decir?

-Pues que yo a ti te quiero mucho y pues…

-Oh… Ginny estabas acá… me asuste mucho cuando Luna me dijo que habías salido muy molesta y pensé que algo te habían hecho… es mas si Cho no me hubiera dicho que te había visto caminar hacia acá ya estaría en tu casa preguntando si habías llegado y si estabas bien… no quisiera que nada malo te pasara y que nadie te lastimara… Sabes que eres muy importante para mí… -Dean miraba de reojo la cara que tenia Harry y se preguntaba para sus adentros que será lo que el había interrumpido-

-Gracias Dean… pero estoy bien. Solo me sentía un poco indispuesta.

-Ohh… Ginny es que necesito decirte algo… o mejor dicho preguntarte algo…

-Que cosa?

-Pues quizás este no es el momento adecuado y también debería ser algo privado

-No te preocupes… no le tengo secretos a Harry… pregunta

-Pero… Mmm… bueno. Ginny quisieras volver a ser mi novia?

-Un balde de agua muy fría calló sobre Harry… frente a el Dean le había pedido regresar a Ginny y no estaba seguro de que sería lo que ella contestaría…

-Oh… Dean, me has tomado por sorpresa y yo…

-Hola… Dean… veo que la encontraste… Harry mi amor… estas aquí. Ron me dijo que traías un humor de mil diablos y pensé en ver como te lo cambiaba – dijo mientras de manera atrevida besaba la comisura de los labios del ojiverde.

Harry al ver como Cho se le estaba lanzando no hizo nada pues aún seguía esperando la respuesta de Ginny.

Harry… mi amor… porque siento que estamos haciendo mal tercio aquí… siento como si los interrumpiéramos en algo.

Las mejillas de Ginny tomaron un color sonrojado que a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, fue visible para los presentes…

Bueno Ginny si no quieres que hablemos de esto ahora, nos podemos ir a otro lado y pues…

-No Dean… no importa si igual después todos se van a enterar de nuestro noviazgo.

-Que? –dijo Cho con voz de triunfo, Dean con alegría y Harry… con tristeza, se sentía como si el alcohol fuera a regresar el camino y salir justo en ese momento.

-Dean… acepto ser tu novia.

* * *

**N/A:**

Lo c... tanto tiempo para esto... si esta corto.. y pues no fue mucho... pero es lo que hay... si kieren lanzarme de todo haganlo.. pero plis... respeto ante todo!

La canción que canta Ginny es **"No pense enamorarme otra vez"** de _Gilberto Santa Rosa_. Confieso que en un principio había pensado utilizar salvame de RBD, pero creo q se pudieron dar cuenta que esto encajaba como anillo al dedo.

Por otro lado.. no dire cuando kiero actualizar nuevamente pues despues se me puede hacer imposible cumplir... pero si les dejo una noticia... en unos cuantos días cumplire un año de estar aka... y pues les tengo una muestra de agradecimiento!

Por lo demas .. critiks plis.. consructivas ehh!

**...: Diminuta :...**


End file.
